


He Likes You

by CaptEdKenway



Series: The Sexual Exploits of Erica, Derek and Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Captivity, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Multi, Roleplay, Zenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptEdKenway/pseuds/CaptEdKenway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another in my series of Erica's sexual exploits. </p>
<p>“Come on girl, it’s your turn. Apparently the last girl wasn’t enough for him.” </p>
<p>Stiles squatted down and pulled her over by the o-ring on her leather collar before clicking the leash on and standing back up. He tugged her up without ceremony and began to pull her out of the room, the only sounds their footsteps and the metal o-rings on her cuffs clacking. Erica shivered as she was pulled down the corridor and could hear strange sounds coming from somewhere. It seemed like a cross between growls and keening sounds, and she honestly had no idea what she was being led to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Likes You

**Author's Note:**

> See bottom notes for any trigger/squick warnings

Erica sat on the dingy mattress in the room, idly playing with a loose thread. It was chilly in the dank room so she was glad for the blanket that had been thrown at her, considering she was butt assed naked. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been in here, but she had to admit that some of the sounds coming from somewhere were – interesting – to say the least. With nothing else to do she let her mind wander over the last several months of her relationship with Stiles and Derek.

She’d been introduced to their world by accident about five months ago when a creature had broken into the house and tried to assault her one night. Stiles had been out of town visiting his father and Derek had been upstairs reading when this – thing – had crashed through their front door, screaming something about the ‘alphas and their whore’, then zeroed in on her. Before she even knew what was happening the thing had her pinned to the floor and had ripped her shirt open. Then in another split second her eardrums almost ruptured at the sound of an ungodly roaring and just as quickly the creature that had been on her had been ripped off of her.

There had been a quick, but incredibly brutal, fight and when it was all over Erica was still sitting on the floor, trying to hold the remnants of her shirt closed, while she took in the sight of the creature lying dead on the floor, its body on one side of her and its head clear across the room. She had looked up to see another creature standing there breathing heavily, face and chest covered in blood before it was on top of her and sniffing. When it had pulled back she watched in amazement as it transformed into Derek who was busy frantically looking her over for any signs of injury. She had been fine, physically, but to say she had been brought into the supernatural world via baptism by fire was a serious understatement.

Stiles had raced home where she had discovered Derek’s wolf side and that Stiles was a magic user, and that despite Stiles not truly being a wolf both men were considered alphas. It had seemed incredibly surreal, but to everyone’s amazement Erica had accepted it quite easily.

Before she could muse for much longer she could hear heavy booted footsteps making their way down the corridor towards her room. She listened as the heavy locks were thrown and the metal door swung open. Stiles stepped inside holding a leash and looking bored.

“Come on girl, it’s your turn. Apparently the last girl wasn’t enough for him.”

Stiles squatted down and pulled her over by the o-ring on her leather collar before clicking the leash on and standing back up. He tugged her up without ceremony and began to pull her out of the room, the only sounds their footsteps and the metal o-rings on her cuffs clacking. Erica shivered as she was pulled down the corridor and could hear strange sounds coming from somewhere. It seemed like a cross between growls and keening sounds, and she honestly had no idea what she was being led to. Turning the corner Stiles threw open another metal door and pulled her inside a large-ish room. The room was industrial looking, chipped paint on the concrete walls and looking like a boiler room or something.

Erica couldn’t help it when she dug her heels in a little. There were two contraptions in the room, one of which was currently occupied by someone else. The woman was bent over a padded bench with her knees under her and her ass in the air. She was strapped down and not moving. Her head was turned away from Erica but her long brown hair was a mess and she wasn’t moving.

“Um, wha-what are you doing, what’s going on, who is that, is she dead?”

Erica rapid-fired the questions as Stiles yanked on her leash to get her to move.

“Don’t worry about her. He wasn’t satisfied with that one. Get a move on girl, don’t make him wait or it’ll make things worse. He’s not in a good mood and it’s the full moon tonight.”

Erica was pulled over the empty bench where Stiles manhandled her on to it and buckled her arms and legs to the proper locations, looking bored the whole time. When he was done Erica found herself ass-up and strapped to the bench, just like the other girl.  “Don’t fight it and it’ll go easier for you.” Erica was frantically looking around the room when another loud roar/growl/keening pierced the air again, this time sounding really close. After checking her restraints Stiles stood back and gave her a smirk and a little finger wave before slamming a hand on a red button.

“Have fun,” he said in a sing-song voice. There was the sounds of buzzes, clicks and clacks, like electric locks being disengaged, but Stiles didn’t even look up as he walked over to a chair up against the wall and sat down, looking for all the world like he was in the middle of an incredibly long work day and just wanted to go home. He pulled out his phone and began to scroll through emails.

There was one more loud buzz, the clack of a lock unlocking and then the sound of a heavy, grated metal door sliding open. A few seconds later came the sounds of chains rattling and heavy breathing as something made its way into the room with Erica. Erica couldn’t twist around enough to see behind her but the sounds of whatever it was coming towards her were unnatural. Whatever it was coming at her was dragging the chains with them and making weird snuffling sounds.

Erica yelped when she felt something wet and cold hit her right between her thighs. She tried to wiggle away but the nose, because that’s exactly what it felt like, just pushed in more and snuffled. It was like when her dad’s mangy hundred year old dog used to sniff her crotch as a kid, he’d shove in and sniff and snuffle while she tried to push him away from her. A startled cry escaped her when suddenly a rough tongue slicked over her and she found herself trying to lean forward away from it. A low growl between her legs stopped her cold though, she held as still as possible while the growl continued before tapering off. Erica was breathing heavy and her hands were clenched into fists as she was thoroughly explored by nose and tongue.

Every so often she would noticed Stiles looking up from his phone, as if to check on the progress of the creature. Or maybe her safety. She wasn’t honestly sure. There was a lot of bumping and movement behind her, the chains rattling and clacking before finally what sounded like an aggravated growl was let loose. Stiles looked up again then stood and pocketed his phone.

“Need some help there big guy?” He said as he walked over and behind Erica, presumably to help the creature. Erica heard chains being moved, probably out of the way. “Come on then, let’s get it done so I can go home and fuck my own girlfriend. Thataboy, yep, up you go then,” he said.

Erica was suddenly weighted down by something heavy and rough climbing up on top of her. She could the chains swinging into her line of sight as the creature positioned himself over her ass. Stiles moved to stand in front of Erica and he leaned against the wall, still looking bored. “Best you relax hon, he’s rather big.”

Before she could ask she felt something hard and hot poking into her while the creature above her scrambled over her. When he finally got lined up correctly and slid home Erica cried out at the feel of something incredibly large being pushed into her cunt. The creature began to let loose with little growls and grunts as it began to thrust into her, hot puffs of breath hitting Erica on the back of the neck. She let loose with her own sounds as she was fucked hard. She could feel sharp claws digging into her skin and the feel of rough hairs rubbing across her back and ass. When she tried to wiggle again she was reprimanded with a growl and then suddenly her neck was grasped between a set of sharp teeth.

“Oh my fucking god,” she cried out, “what the fuck is happening?!”

Stiles flipped through a screen, not even looking up as he answered. “You’re being bred by the alpha. You’ll be knotted and bred with his pups.”

He said it so matter of factly, like he was relaying the day’s weather. Meanwhile Erica was being slammed into by the alpha, his cock ramming into her while his fangs held her still. She felt like a battering ram was being slammed into her pussy over and over again. After several minutes the alpha began to let loose with whines and his hips began to stutter. Thinking it was finally over Erica began to relax until she felt something else happening. Her breathing picked up as she felt the alpha’s cock swelling, stretching her pussy out. She let out her own whines as it continued to swell to an unbelievable size. The alpha was no longer able to pull out but he continued to push into her, and suddenly she began to feel something scorching hot splash into her. The alpha finally let go of her neck and howled, his hips still pumping shallowly as he came, shooting his seed into her. Erica sagged, her body sore and wrung out. The alpha was still pumping into her but it leaned over and began to lick her neck, as if to sooth the marks left by its fangs. She let her eyes close while the feeling of the cold tongue on her neck contradicted the still scorching heat being pumped into her.

Finally, after twenty minutes or so, the alpha began to scramble to get off of her. Stiles got up, put his phone away, then moved to help the alpha off and back onto the ground. “OK big guy, back to your holding area. Guess this one’s a keeper hunh? Was she good for you?” Stiles rubbed behind the alpha’s ears and in turn the alpha headbutted against Stiles’ leg, rubbing his scent on to his handler. He chuffed before turning around, cock hanging low and heavy as it swung between its legs, and headed back to its cell. Stiles moved over to Erica and began to unbuckle her restraints.

“Congrats, he likes you,” he said, clicking the leash back to her collar before helping her down. “Probably want to breed you again tomorrow, so get some rest.” He said nothing else to her as he led her back down to her cell.

* * *

 

Erica woke to the feeling of someone placing kisses all along her back while someone else was rubbing their hands up and down her legs. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes she rolled over, only to have a pair of lips on hers. The hands on her legs gently pushed, opening them up, and she was then licked and suckled down there as well. A warm hand caressed one of her breast while the mouth on hers continued to kiss. Erica let her hands come up to run her fingers through the soft hair, Derek’s hair, as he kissed her. Stiles, down below began to suck on her clit, working her up quickly. Derek released her mouth to suck marks onto her neck, licking over the scar of her mating bites. Erica began to keen at the feeling, and when Derek leaned down to suck on a nipple, at the same time that Stiles sucked hard on her clit, she cried out and stiffened as her orgasm crashed over her. Both men continued to place sweet kisses all over her body as she came down from her high, and when she finally caught her breath she smiled at them.

“What was that for?” She asked, not in the least complaining mind you.

Derek smiled at her as he cupped her cheek gently, looking into her eyes. “That’s a thank you for last night. You are so fucking incredible,” he told her. Stiles moved up the bed and laid down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Erica snorted. “Seriously? That was my fantasy. I can’t believe you guys didn’t run for the hills with shouts of ‘she’s fucked in the head!’ So, sorry, but thank _you_.”

Both guys laughed before attacking their mate with kisses, making her shriek and laugh as they wrestled around the bed. They finally ended up with Erica on her back and an alpha on each side of her, each with their head resting against her chest. She had her arms wrapped around them and the two alphas had entwined their fingers, laying them over the heart of their mate. Erica ran her fingers through their hair, a satisfied smile on her lips, as she whispered quietly.

“ _Mine_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Possible bestiality (I don't come right out and say it, but heavily implied). It seems like Dubious consent at the beginning but completely consensual.


End file.
